A variety of types of devices may be used to capture an image of an object such as a scanner, a facsimile machine, and various types of reader devices for reading checks, bar codes, or other types of objects. These devices may use a combination of mirrors, lenses, and illumination sources to illuminate and collect optical information for generating an image of an object. Alternatively, contact image sensors may be used to collect optical information for generating an image of the object. Generally, contact image sensors include an array of optical sensors disposed on a die such as a chip, wafer, or printed circuit board. In operation, light emitting diodes or other types of illumination devices generate light which is captured by the sensors for generating in image of the object.
When using contact image sensors to generate the image of the object, alignment of the die with an imaging area of the device becomes an important issue. For example, misalignment of the die with the viewing area of the device may result in the production of a skewed image which may then require modification to align the image correctly to accommodate copying, printing or other uses. Additionally, to produce an imaging area to accommodate a variety of sizes of objects, multiple contact image sensor dies are often used to create the array of optical sensors. However, when using multiple dies, alignment of the dies and, correspondingly, alignment of the sensors relative to each other, is important. For example, misalignment of the dies and sensors may result in a broken image which may be especially prevalent in higher resolution image generation.